Gaze tracking provides useful information regarding a target of a user's focus, and may be used to provide input, gauge a user's attention/intent, monitor user behaviors, and/or other information. Some environments may provide particular challenges to gaze tracking. For example, environments with multiple users may provide challenges regarding fields of view of gaze tracking systems, resolving conflicts between tracking multiple users' eyes, and other issues. Environments with constrained spaces may provide these and other challenges, stemming from a limited available positions for gaze tracking elements.